


I'm There, Now What?

by phantomlove908



Series: College AU's [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Britpicked, What I wrote during a math lecture, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Mycroft was accepted to a university very far away. What will he do?





	I'm There, Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this.
> 
> I realised most of my titles are questions, is that bad?

Mycroft couldn’t hide the sadness in his eyes when he was greeted by Greg. The other man just shut the door and decided to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He then held him until Mycroft was ready to speak. 

“I apologise for that, Gregory,” he mostly whispered as he started letting go.

“Don’t be lo-”

Sherlock appeared out of nowhere—typical behavior— and shouted, “Quit stalling and tell him Fatcroft. Tell him how you are leaving us.” He vanished as quickly as he appeared. 

“That cheeky bugger.” Greg looked at Mycroft who had started to shed a few tears. “Care to tell me what this is all about,” he asked as he held his hand. 

“I-I. I am probably making this seem far bigger than it actually is.”

“Obviously it is important.”

“Remember how I said I was going to apply to a university in America just to see if I was accepted?”

“Of course, love. Don’t tell me you got accepted?”

“I did.”

“Congratulations, Mycroft,” he leaned in to hug him again. “It would have been a shame on their part if they would’ve denied you. Is this what this is about? You leaving?”

“Yes. I want to go to the school but I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want us to change.”

Greg swallowed. Was he sad? Yes but he couldn’t bring himself to hold Mycroft back. It wasn’t right. 

“You know, I love you. Right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know that whatever is best for you is best for me. If going to the states is the right choice for you, then so be it. I am not supposed to be holding you back. I am supposed to help you thrive.”

“Yes but what about you?”

“I’ll be here waiting for you each summer and all of the other vacations you are here for. And if I work hard enough and manage to save enough, I’ll go visit you when I can. It’s only four years. Or maybe a slightly less for you, considering your brilliant mind.”

Mycroft once again embraced Greg, “Thank you Greg. I love you, I truly do.”

Greg smiled, “I love you too. It will be difficult but it’s not something I am not willing to overcome. I am in this for the long run.”

Mycroft couldn’t help but comment, “that sounds like a marriage proposal, future DI Lestrade.”

“Oi, I haven’t even signed up,” he exclaimed.

“I know but you’ll get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am using these college AU's to express my insecurities about college. I was recently accepted to a school abroad and I'm sort of scared but also excited. I haven't even visited that country.


End file.
